Misericórdia
by Briz
Summary: Como eu adoro esse seu fogo..."


**Hiya!**_ Tanto tempo sem postar nada aqui... E agora me vem uma tradução._

_Devil May Cry não me pertece, tampouco essa fic. __**ShyAnon** gentilmente me permitiu que eu traduzisse a sua fic, **Mercy**, então aqui está. Espero que gostem. Link pra fic original nos meus favoritos._

_Agradecimentos especiais à minha suspiro querida de todos os dias, que me fez o grande favor de betar essa desculpa patética de tradução: **Roxane, **a **Ro-kage-sama.** Obrigada, flor._

_Sem mais delongas,_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

**Misericórdia**

_Encurralada..._

_Lady usara suas últimas balas para afastá-lo. Fora aliviada de sua adaga e ele havia quebrado, em pedacinhos, a arma que ela carregava em sua bota._

_Kalina Anne não estava com ela agora, a arma vazia e quebrada jazia alguns metros atrás. Ela era pesada demais para se carregar quando Lady fazia o impensável..._

_Ela estava fugindo._

_Sem opções, ela fugiu na esperança de encontrar uma nova solução, alguma vantagem escondida para escapar daquele que a caçava. Ela viu sombras ao seu redor, nas paredes de tijolo cru daquele parque industrial. Ela viera procurando por um monstro, mas ao invés disso acabou encontrando um demônio._

_Passos podiam ser ouvidos atrás dela, pés fortes e determinados caminhavam em sua direção. Eles soavam confiantes, bem certos do que procuravam. Passos longos que estavam agora muito perto, apesar do ritmo frenético que ela corria._

_Ela virou um canto e sentiu seus pulmões queimarem com cada respiração. Não importava a distância ou seus esforços correndo, ele sempre parecia estar um passo atrás dela. Lady podia até senti-lo, virando a esquina atrás de si, quando ela virava o próximo. _

_Então seu coração parou, apertou em seu peito e deu uma batida pesada quando ela parou para ver que tinha uma cerca de arame bloqueando seu caminho. Ela virou-se, olhando para trás, e viu a sombra dele avançando pela alameda. Sem pensar ela correu para a cerca, escalando o metal frio. _

_Era muito mais alto do que ela, pensou. E, apesar de suas mãos estarem machucadas da subida, Lady continuou. Ela poderia suportar a dor, mas se caísse agora certamente estaria morta._

_Uma mão agarrou seu tornozelo e, em um movimento rápido, puxou-a para baixo. Os dedos femininos lutaram para se agarrar à cerca enquanto Lady era puxada cada vez mais ao encontro de seu perseguidor, até seus pés encontrarem chão sólido. Ele a virou e a moça tentou socá-lo, apenas para ter seus braços imobilizados paralelamente ao seu corpo._

_- Boa noite – ele falou prazerosamente enquanto ela lutava para se livrar de seu aperto._

_O rosto de Vergil passou pela luz e Lady pôde ver o mais peculiar dos sorrisos iluminando seus olhos azuis. Foi quando ela notou que ele não trazia Yamato consigo e tampouco usava seu casaco azul, deixando nada além das vestes simples à mostra. Os braços masculinos estavam exatamente ao lado da face da mulher para prender as mãos dela à parede, e ela percebeu a pele nua._

_Ele se aproximou e Lady tremeu, imaginando o que faria com ela. Provavelmente alguma tortura não mencionável, visto que ele nem mesmo a julgava digna de morrer por sua espada, ou de ter seu sangue fraco de humana manchando seu casaco._

_- O que eu faço com você? Quer que eu demonstre misericórdia e a liberte? _

_Lady não respondeu. Lá no fundo, sabia que ele faria o que quisesse, sem se importar com os desejos dela. Ele estava brincando com ela para seu próprio prazer doentio._

_- Implore por misericórdia. _

_Ela desviou o olhar de Vergil, resolutamente certa de que não iria tão baixo quanto ele queria._

_- Diga! – ele sibilou em seu ouvido quando ela não respondeu, e isso fez seu corpo se arrepiar. Fechou suas mãos nas dele, engolindo com dificuldade extrema a saliva em sua garganta seca. Mas, apesar de seu medo, não imploraria por nada a ele. _

_Ele deixou escapar um riso seco do fundo de sua garganta, um mero grunhido contra o ouvido dela diante de sua desobediência._

_- Boa garota... As coisas ficam mais interessantes quando você as torna difíceis. _

_Os olhos de Lady se voltaram para os dele rapidamente, com um olhar que claramente indicava dúvida e indignação. Havia uma zombaria negra nos olhos dele, enquanto parecia saborear as reações dela às suas palavras._

_Vergil se aproximou, e ela contorceu-se desconfortável com a invasão ao seu espaço. Ele inclinou seu rosto até o pescoço feminino, perto de sua garganta. Então voltava para sua face, e ia para o outro lado, sem tocar um dedo nela. Era como um vampiro que não conseguia decidir que lado do pescoço de sua vítima era mais suculento._

_Todo o tempo ela ficou congelada como alguma fraca, incapaz de compreender as palavras ou ações dele. Ela não podia se mover e tinha certeza de que, mesmo se ele não a tivesse presa, não seria capaz de mover um dedo, quanto mais fugir. Ela estava muito cansada, mas alguma outra coisa a prendia ao chão._

_Finalmente os olhos masculinos voltaram para os dela e a encararam sem piscar, como se tentasse decifrar o que viam ali. Lendo ela como um de seus livros... Estudando-a._

_As mãos de Lady suavam ao seu lado, apesar do vento frio que bagunçavam os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados dele, fazendo com que alguns fios caíssem sobre seus olhos. Ela sentiu que corava por nenhuma razão, além do fato de que ele a encarava daquele jeito. Assustava, mas não do jeito que ela pensou que seria. Era mais pontuado, caloroso, mais luxurioso._

_Luxúria?_

_- Um dia desses – ele sussurrou contra a mandíbula dela. – Eu adoraria lutar contra você em um espaço confinado. Assistir o medo iluminar esses olhos únicos enquanto eu _penetro_ sua força de vontade e a levo a um fim _trêmulo.

_Lady corou profundamente diante das palavras dele, porque elas não evocavam pensamentos de dor._

_- Eu imagino que você passaria a gostar depois de um tempo. Até me imploraria por isso._

_Ela tentou se debater de qualquer maneira que pudesse. Ela lutaria com unhas e dentes contra ele, se fosse necessário, mas descobriu que mal podia se mover. Ele a tinha muito presa contra a cerca que a cortava dolorosamente quando Vergil lhe empurrava mais e mais._

_- Como eu adoro esse seu fogo. – Ele tremeu levemente contra a boca dela. _

_Ela podia sentir a mecha de cabelo entre eles, acariciando sua testa enquanto a respiração masculina deixava um aroma pesado, que parecia aquecê-la da cabeça aos pés. Quando foi que a respiração dela ficou tão profunda, e quando foi que seu coração começou a bater tão forte?_

_Lady percebeu que o batimento forte que ela sentia estava do lado direito de seu peito, o que significava que não era o seu coração batendo como um tambor de guerra. Era o de Vergil. _

_Ele estava respirando como um animal predador, e isso involuntariamente fez com que ela grunhisse no fundo de sua garganta. O que diabos estava errado com aquela cena, e por que ela estava gostando de cada minuto daquilo? Então seus lábios se partiram enquanto ele continuava a respirar sobre seus lábios, os olhos azuis viajando por sua face e seu corpo sem pudores, o que a fez tremer._

_- Misericórdia – ela sussurrou antes mesmo que pudesse ao menos pensar naquilo que estava pedindo. _

_Suas palavras mal saiam de sua boca antes que ele a silenciasse, pressionando um beijo ardente sobre seus lábios. Estava quebrando, ferindo, enquanto ele a pressionava mais contra a cerca. Ela deixou escapar um choro contra a boca dele quando o peso do desejo masculino ameaçou esmaga-la. _

_Então ela foi puxada da cerca e jogada sem cerimônias ao chão. Ela se virou para encará-lo com olhos abismados enquanto ele subia sobre ela, removendo sua veste. Lady tentou se colocar de pé, tentou usar a distância dele como uma saída, mas ele estava ajoelhado sobre ela antes mesmo que pudesse se levantar._

_Ele a virou e novamente clamou por sua boca. Seu corpo caindo sobre o dela, movendo-se sobre seus lábios, fazendo-a ficar quase inconsciente enquanto suas unhas arranhavam as costas nuas de Vergil. Ele gemeu contra seus lábios, mas não deixou o beijo. Ao contrário, aprofundou-o ainda mais, forçando sua entrada na boca da mulher._

_E ela sentiu a língua quente do demônio lutando para ganhar a dela. Lady não podia lutar contra aquilo, e finalmente abraçou-o para admitir a derrota. Para admitir que sempre quisera ser derrotada por Vergil._

_Ela se agarrou aos ombros dele enquanto a boca masculina rodeava seu rosto e seu pescoço, deixando uma trilha de respiração pesada e beijos profundos. Ela encarou a lua acima deles. Estava vagarosamente tornando-se vermelha, como se espelhando o rosto dela de acordo com que ele descia mais suas carícias. _

_Vergil agora estava no inicio de sua camisa agora, e ela sentia a chama da antecipação pulsando nele. Ele a iria expor para a noite, aberta sob a luz de uma única lâmpada de rua em breve, muito brevemente... Lady deixou escapar um gemido frustrado enquanto ele demorava._

_Os dedos dele brincavam com os botões na camisa dela, e ela sorriu com seus olhos fechados. Ele estava perto agora... Extremamente perto..._

- Ahh, cara! Eles colocaram essas drogas de azeitona!

Lady abriu seus olhos e viu que a lua vermelha de alguma maneira se transformar em um teto alto. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha ao perceber algo pesado sobre si e quase arremessou a coisa longe antes de perceber que estava abraçada a um enorme urso de pelúcia.

Que diabos...?

- Isso é coisa sua, não é? – A voz de Dante choramingou de algum lugar fora de seu campo de visão. Lady jogou o urso de lado e sentou-se em alerta, notando que ela estava deitada sobre o sofá no Devil May Cry.

- Acontece que eu gosto de azeitonas – uma voz disse calmamente, e Lady sentiu seu sangue gelar em suas veias quando ela lembrou-se de seu sonho. – Ahh, Lady. Boa noite...

Ela se virou para ver Dante e Vergil sentados à mesa de Dante. O mais novo estava mexendo em uma caixa de pizza à frente deles, enquanto o gêmeo mais velho sentava confortavelmente em uma cadeira, com uma longa perna cruzada, um tornozelo sobre o outro. Ele havia descartado sua jaqueta, deixando apenas sua veste negra e braços nus à mostra.

Lady engoliu seco quando encontrou os olhos azuis dele nos seus. Sua face inteira corou enquanto ela se levantava do sofá e corria escada a cima, sem uma única palavra para eles.

- Haha, você assustou Lady. – Dante riu, obviamente esquecendo seus problemas de azeitona por um momento.

- Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! – Vergil replicou, perplexo pelas ações da moça.

Só então os dois olharam para cima, quando uma porta se abrindo foi ouvida.

- Oh, merda, cuidado! – Dante gritou quando Lady apareceu no segundo andar, portando duas pistolas e mirando-a nos dois gêmeos.

- Eu nunca vou implorar por misericórdia! – ela gritou com um rosto muito, muito corado, enquanto deixava uma tempestade de balas sobre eles.

- O que diabos é isso? – Vergil gritou enquanto corria para sair da linha de fogo.

Ele se enfiou bem debaixo da escada onde Dante estava se escondendo para evitar ser atingido. Eles apenas fugiam enquanto ela atirava. Lady finalmente parou, estava respirando pesado, recostada contra uma parede. O silencio tomou conta dela.

- Cara, você tem uma bandeira branca? – Dante perguntou com um riso abafado. Vergil encarou-o, censurando. – Desculpe, apenas me pareceu a coisa apropriada para se usar agora.

Lady permaneceu no andar de cima quando toda a sua munição acabou, ela respirava como uma mulher ensandecia.

- E eu não gostei. Eu nunca nem mesmo iria querer aquilo! – ela continuou, enquanto tentava reganhar sua compostura. – E para a sua informação, você beija como uma garota!

E com isso, ela voltou para dento do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Eu não beijo como uma garota! – Dante protestou quando saia de seu esconderijo cautelosamente.

- Alguém poderia por favor me explicar o que diabos acabou de acontecer? – Vergil perguntou, confuso, enquanto caminhava sem hesitar de volta para a sala, apenas para encarar a porta do quarto de Lady.

- Eu não sei cara, mas é a terceira vez que ela faz isso depois de acordar – o mais novo respondeu nervoso, também olhando para cima. – Acha que ela é bipolar?

- Se não é, deve estar usando drogas. – o outro replicou pensativo. – Esteróides talvez?

- Roid Rage¹? Lady? – Dante perguntou duvidoso, então pareceu mais positivo. – Isso explicaria muita coisa.

Eles se viraram quando a porta da frente se abriu e Trish entrou apressada. Ninguém falou nada antes que ela fosse até um dos armários de armas e começasse a procurar por algo.

- Hey, Trish, você sabe o que há com a Lady? – Dante perguntou, quando sua amiga aparentemente nem notou os buracos de bala no chão.

- Lady, é? Hum... – ela disse, desconversando enquanto fechava o armário e procurava em outro. – O que você fez com aquela Winchester, Dante? Ah, aqui está. Lady atirou em tudo de novo, é?

- Sim, o que diabos aconteceu?

- Não se preocupe com isso, cara – ela disse enquanto colocava a arma em sua cintura e passava por eles. – Você também ficaria louco se estivesse tendo sonhos pervertidos com Vergil. Ah, pizza. Que bom, eu não jantei ainda e estou com pressa.

Trish pegou um pedaço de pizza antes de bater no ombro de Vergil, como alguma forma estranha de saudação, e se dirigir até a porta.

- Não esperem por mim – a loira disse antes de desaparecer rapidamente pela porta da frente.

Os dois gêmeos permaneceram em um silencio estranho, dentro de uma sala destruída por buracos de bala e mobília quebrada. Dante parecia confuso e Vergil estava corando como uma garota.

- Ela... Ela disse que...? – Vergil perguntou, assustado.

- Ew... – o outro respondeu. – Eu acho que acabei de perder meu apetite.

* * *

¹ - Roid Rage: expressão usada para descrever agressividade causada pelo uso de esteroides.

_Ri muito. Eu li achando que ia ter um hentai pavoroso, achando que Vergil era o pervertido... e, No final, não era nada disso._

_É estranho ver o Vergil bonzinho e se dando bem com Dante... Mas bem que não seria má ideia uma ressurreição do cara. _

_E um dia eu descubro como um gêmeo pode ser mais velho que o outro. Damn._

_R&R!_

**Brighit... Ahn... Um dia resolvo meu sobrenome.**

**(10/05/2009)**


End file.
